


Simple

by Bitterpotato00



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom!Gold, M/M, NSFW, Preciousmetalshipping, Sub!Silver, kinky af then mushy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00
Summary: Silver was a simple guy, Gold had realized. All he needed was a single hand and a command or two, and he was good to go.





	Simple

It was at times like this that Gold thought Silver was the most beautiful- tied up, pleading, and losing his fucking mind. It had been a few weeks since their initial plunge into bondage and denial, and the red haired young man was simply drinking it all up. Handing away control to his rival and love was a desire that hung on his mind for much longer than he’d like to admit, but he had taken the risk and tested the waters. And right about now, Silver was absolutely submerged. 

He didn’t know how long it took for Gold to reduce him to this, but he was getting quicker. The two grew into their desired roles at a rapid pace; they experimented and discovered the ins and outs of eachother, what got the other going, and what brought sheer, primal lust into the equation. 

Silver was a simple guy, Gold had realized. All he needed was a single hand and a command or two, and he was good to go. That, and a challenge. Nothing could ever be easy for the ginger, and nothing drove him crazier than a tough demand and a possible punishment to follow. 

His discipline was beginning to pay off. If Silver got too wild, too on edge, he was to say-

“Close!”

The hand was gone in a split second. It’s absence sent Silver into a quivering fit, convulsing and thrusting into empty air. His lover sat by his side and slowly stroked his own length. 

“Easy there, tiger,” Gold chuckled. “Hold it together.”

Silver attempted a garbled reply and fought to control his breathing. He took a deep breath in, and- the hand was back with a passion. Lurching upwards with a helpless cry, the redhead swore as the caressing slowed to a maddening crawl. He bit down an insult- talking back to Gold would only prolong his torture. He couldn’t tell if that was a bad thing or not. Gold groaned lowly somewhere above him, pausing on his own length and using his spare hand to brush back Silver’s sweaty bangs. He pressed a chaste kiss to the exposed forehead below him. 

“So fucking sexy. What a good show you’re putting on for me.”

Fingers ghosted up the twitching cock, agonizingly close but just out of reach. Silver could feel a hand close just around his length and brush upwards, only to pull away and return a moment later. 

He choked out among breathless pants, “Touch me, Gold, please!”

The redhead didn’t get a spoken reply, but a single finger hooked around his erection and moved up and down properly. It wasn’t enough. The slight friction the digit provided only built up the inevitable orgasm. Silver growled despite himself, humiliated that a single finger frustrated him so. Frustrated, and drove him even fucking closer to the edge. It traced up the side closest to Silver’s stomach, then traveled lightly over the head and stroked down the underside before coming up again and pressing against the skin just beneath the tip. Gold felt himself grow even harder when he felt the throbbing of his love’s cock against his finger tip. 

“This is a new low for you, Silv; I can make you cum with just my finger. It takes a special type of horny bitch to lose control like this. Isn’t that right?”

“Hah... yes! Yes!”

“I know you like the back of my fucking hand,” Gold’s amber eyes were alight with smug amusement. “And I know you want more, hm?”

“God! Please!”

“That’s what I thought. You’re the same greedy bastard I caught at Elm’s lab years ago. You don’t change... and I’m glad you don’t.”

His voice took on a thoughtful tone, and the arousing finger stilled. 

A tongue nibbled at the shell of the redhead’s ear before Gold continued. 

“Tell you what. Since you’ve been so good, I’m gonna give you a choice. Would you like me to finish you with my mouth or my hand?”

Heat pooled in Silver’s stomach at the very thought of climaxing. Because of his challenging behavior, finishing wasn’t always a guarantee. 

“Mouth!” He blurted before thinking. 

“Shit, that was eager.”

Gold’s weight shifted, and delicious warmth swallowed Silver’s length whole. The pressure shifted from the redhead’s shaft up to his sensitive head, and Gold’s tongue probed into his leaking slit. His member grew slick with saliva and vibrated with Gold’s own moan. 

“C-close! I’m so close!”

Silver’s warning fell on deaf ears as Gold took him in balls deep and sucked rigorously. He remained there as his red headed partner bucked his hips, arched his back, and released straight down his throat, crying out lustfully all the while. A vague splatter of wetness came into contact with his restrained stomach, and the throat trapping his cock pulsated with another hearty groan. Finally Gold released him from his bonds and laid by his side, just as exhausted as his companion. 

“You were so good, so good...” the black haired young man whispered, reaching out and caressing his man’s shoulder. “Off topic, Silver, but how many times did we almost die?”

“Uh. Lake of Rage, Ilex Forest, Ecruteak, and some other places. Why do you ask, anyway?”

“I...” it was Gold’s turn to act sheepish. “I’m just glad we made it through everything. I mean, I’m....happy. I’m happy that everything fell into place this way. Go ahead, call me a fucking sap, but I really mean it.”

“...I feel the same way.” Silver couldn’t stop the growing smile on his face. One part of him was grateful to the darkness in the room for hiding many facial details, but the other stopped caring a while ago. This was Gold. Silver could be open and honest with him. He continued slowly, “If years ago I could predict all the shit that has gone down, I know I’d do a few things different. But, there’s one thing that would always remain the same. I’d break into the lab the exact same day and time. I’d fuck up my getaway again... just to meet you.”


End file.
